Somewhat TwinLike A Weasley Twins Love Story
by GingersKitty08
Summary: twin girls that fall for the weasley twins.
1. Chapter 1

I had been packing all day to return to Hogwarts the next day

I had been packing all day to return to Hogwarts the next day. My sister, Andrea, had yet to start, but I knew that I'd be too excited to pack the day we left.

"Angel!" Andrea yelled, "Where are you?"  
"In our room!" I replied, also yelling, "Why?"  
"Hold on! I'll come up there and tell you." she yelled back.

As my sister came to the door, all she said was, "We're going." and I immediately knew what she meant.

You may be wondering why. The thing is, we're twins. My name is Angelica Rene Moore, and hers is Andrea Lillian Moore. We're both in our fourth year at Hogwarts (a year behind the Weasley Twins), and we're also both 5'7", have reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes (most of the time, since we are metamorphaguses!), and LOVE to read.

What Andrea meant by "We're going." was that we had been re-invited to visit the Weasleys that afternoon, and spend the night, so they could take us to King's Cross Station to the Hogwarts Express.

"Awesome-sauce!" I yelled. We both did our little victory dance, and I realized something, "I haven't finished packing!"  
"I haven't even started!" Andrea replied, and we both broke out into laughter at the faces we were making.

Later at the Burrow

We had finally arrived. Andrea just stuffed anything and everything into a suitcase, and I just finished stuffing stuff into mine, we grabbed our cell-phones and i-pods (being muggle-born has it's advantages!) and wands, and we rushed to the normal meeting place.

"Angel!" I heard Fred before I saw him, and I could tell by the loud and fast 'thud, thud' sound, that he was running at me, ready to pounce. I braced myself, and, being weird like he is, he pounced on me in what I and my friends like to call a 'glomp.'

"Hey Fred." I replied, trying to hold myself as well as him up. "Why don't you do this to Andrea?"  
"Because then she might die!"  
"Why?" I was very curious.  
"Well, she IS being weighed down by George at the moment." he replied.

I turned around to see what he was talking about, and saw my poor twin, with the other 6'3" Weasley twin on her back, looking like I probably had when Fred pounced on me.

"So you both do this?" I asked.  
"Only to the very most special of our friends." he replied as he slid off my back. "Can I help you with your bag?"  
"Sure," I replied, "Be careful though, it's a bit heavy."  
"A BIT?" he said, "How do you carry this? What's in it? Are you trying to kill me?"  
I laughed a bit, and replied, "Yes, a bit. I'm special like that. Books. And no, I love you too much to kill you."

Immediately after I said that, I regretted it.  
Omigosh, why did I DO that? I thought.  
Do what? Andrea thought back (through your twin-sense)  
I told Fred that I love him.  
"WHAT!?" I heard her yell from across the small park we met the Weasleys at.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT

"WHAT??" i heard Andrea yell across the small park we were at.

"So," Fred said, "You finally let the secret loose."  
"What secret?" I asked.  
"That you think I'm the sexy twin." he replied, completely seriously.  
"I thought I was the sexy twin!" George wailed.  
"You are!" I yelled back.  
"I am?" he replied.  
"Sure... If Andrea thinks you are!" and with that I started to run.

Fred caught up with me when I stopped to rest behind a tree. "So you really think he's the sexy twin?" he asked with the cutest puppy dog face I've ever seen.  
"No," I replied, "I don't think either of you are the sexiest."  
"Really?" he asked, wearing the same puppy dog face.  
"Well," I replied, "You are a bit cuter-"  
"That's all I need!" Fred said, jumped up, picked me up, and carried me back to my luggage and my very angry twin.

Why did you do that? she asked me  
Because you KNOW that's the only way you two are going to get together!  
How?  
If you tell him  
So maybe I'll tell fred that you're absolutely head-over-heels for him!  
"NO!!" I yelled, not realizing the look on Fred and George's faces.  
"Yes!" she replied, also out loud.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Fred asked us.  
"Yea!" George said.  
"Hey George," I said, "Andrea thinks you're absolutely George-ous!!"  
"Yea, well, Fred!" Andrea said, "Angel think's you're the sexiest thing this side of... Sexy land! or whatever she writes in that journal of hers."

The twins looked so confused, and I was so mad, I could've... well, I don't know what I could've done, but I was pretty mad at her.

"She thinks I'm sexy?" Fred asked.  
"She called me GEORGE-OUS?" George said.  
Fred started to laugh when George said that.  
"That is kind of funny, Isn't it George-ous George." Fred said.  
"It is, Mr. Sexy." George replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so embarassed, I started to run

I was so embarassed, I started to run. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get away. They thought I was stupid, And I probably was. How could I trust Andrea with my journal! She probably knows ALL about the dreams I've had, and the guys I like.  
Where am I going?  
How should I know? I'm here with the twins.  
I don't want to talk to you right now.  
Then listen, Fred's happy that you think he's sexy, and George LIKES that I called him George-ous. Come back!  
I don't KNOW the WAY back!  
Then We'll come find YOU.

Andrea's POV  
"Fred, Angel has no idea where she is, or how to get back here. I'll go with George and take our stuff to the Burrow. You go find her." I said. My sister needed us, but I could only do so much, and I knew that Fred wanted to talk to her.  
"Why do I have to go back to the Burrow?" George asked.  
"Shh!" I replied, "Just come on. We'll come back when we're done at your house."

Fred's POV  
I had to find Angel. "Which way did she go?" I asked Andrea.  
"I think she went that way." she pointed towards the tree we had just ran back from.  
"Then I'll find her for you." I said, and for me I thought.

Later on  
Where is she? I thought.  
-Who?- a voice popped into my head, like George's would, but this wasn't George. But it did sound familiar.  
Angel. I need to find her.  
-Well, she's not so sure of where she is either.- the voice said.  
Angel?  
-Yea?-  
What are you near? Do you see anything that I might see from a distance?  
-How about this, you yell, and if I hear you, I'll let you know-  
"ANGEL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
I looked around, there was nothing but a few houses, a ton of trees, and some bushes around me. I wondered where she was.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling to my left. I turned to look that way, and I saw her.

Normal POV

"ANGEL!" I heard Fred yell my name. He didn't sound too far away. I didn't respond in thought, but in action. I ran towards the voice.

I pushed my way through the bushes and trees, and I saw him.

"FRED!" I yelled.  
"Angel!" he was practically whispering.  
"I didn't know where I was, so I stopped to rest, and I thought I heard you, but in my head. So I thought something, and it WAS you!" I hugged him so tightly, that he almost stopped breathing.  
"I know." he replied.  
"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why aren't you talking to me

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked Fred.

"Because, I'm too busy thinking about how weird you are." he said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"That and thinking about what I would have to tell your parents and my family if I didn't find you." he replied.

"Thanks." I said, half-sarcastic, half-serious.

"No problem." he said, as he grabbed my hand he added, "Let's get back to the park, okay?"

"Sure thing." I replied.

We saw Andrea and George before they saw us, because they were looking in the wrong direction.

"SEXY TWIN TO THE RESCUE!" Fred yelled, scaring the heck out of our twins.

"Well, Georgeous guy helped take her bags to the house!" George replied, trying to measure up to his brother's hero-ness.

"And I think you did gloriously at just that." I said, as he 'glomped' me.

"I thought you were going to die!" he said, acting like he was going to cry.

"Always the dramatic twin, aren't we George?" Andrea asked him.

I have the weirdest friends... but I love them too much to ditch them.

Ooh, the 'love' stuff again huh?

"SHUT UP ANDREA!!" I yelled, making Fred and George jump.

"NO I DON'T THINK I WILL!" she yelled back.

I think I'll tell Fred what you thought

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I yelled again, making the twins wonder what we were fighting about, and why they were only hearing half of the conversation.

Ah, the glorious-ness that comes with being a twin.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you and Fred can talk in your head together

"So you and Fred can talk in your head together?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"So, what do you think together?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"You're odd." I said.

"Why thank you!" she replied, like she just LOVED being insulted, "Love you too."

"Hey." I whirled around to see Draco 'Ferret Boy' Malfoy staring at me.

"Malfoy." I greeted him with my usual snarl.

"Moore." he replied, with the same expression.

"What do you want now, you git." I said.

"Name calling?" he said, "How childish. I was only going to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me. But I see that you don't want to. I'll just have to take your sister."

"She'd never go with YOU." I said.

"Not quite what I was saying." Draco replied, "More of an 'if you don't go with me, I'll take your sister somewhere very unpleasant.' But you can think what you like."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"Only if you see it that way, cupcake." he said, "I'll see you at seven. Or else."

"He said what?" George said, obviously worried for Andrea, who wasn't there at the time. I did't want to worry her.

"I'll kill 'im." Fred said.

"NO!" I said, "Not yet anyway."

"But why not?" Fred asked. He had greatly improved his puppy-dog face. "I haven't gotten to wail on him in SOOOOOO long!"

"If he does anything to me or Andrea, you may wail on him." I said, "But you can't follow us under Harry's cloak, that'd be too obvious."

Besides, I can call if I need help.

Fine, but I'll be at Zonko's, so stay near there, okay?

"Ugh," I said in mock exhasperation, "Fine, DAD."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, you showed up

"Well, you showed up." Draco said, "And you look nice too."

I wanted to hit him so badly. But if I did, Andrea may get hurt, so I refrained. With any luck, he'd be getting hit very soon... by Fred.

"Shall we go, my dear?" he said, acting gentleman-ish.

"Don't call me that, and sure." I said, regretting ever snarling at him the other day. I wish I hadn't said anything to him.

"So, how long have you been planning this threatening trip?" I asked, quite a while later, after visiting Gringott's and Zonko's.

"If I told you, you'd tell that freak of yours, and I'd be getting wailed on, now wouldn't I?" he said.

"Fred is NOT a FREAK!" I screeched.

"Isn't he?" Draco asked, knowing he was getting on my nerves.

"No, he's not." I said, snarling at him. I wished that I had brought that pepper-spray my dad had given me. (My dad's a police officer in the muggle-world.)

"Well then, shall we bet on it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, calmed a bit.

"Oh, nothing." Draco said.

Fred's POV

"So, has she updated you yet?" George asked.

"No, and, quite frankly, I'm a bit worried." I replied.

"A BIT?" George asked.

He had a point. I had been pacing in Zonko's for over an hour. You could almost see the trench I had started.

"Well, more than a bit." I said, "She's with MALFOY!"

HELP!!

What's wrong?

He's...

George's POV

"MERLIN!" Fred yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked upset, angry, and worried all at once.

"Malfoy's got her in the shreiking shack." he said, "He's done that paralyzing hex that we were supposed to learn the counter-hex to, but WE didn't!!"

"And..." I was way past worried at this point.

"Draco's butt is MINE!" he yelled and ran out of the store.

Angel's POV (Keeping it 'G')

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but cry.

Draco had paralyzed me, and then...

I couldn't even think about it.

And then he left me there, still paralyzed, and naked.

All I could do was wait... To be found, to die, who knows what would happen?

Fred, where are you?


	7. Chapter 7

~Fred's POV~

"Where is she?" We had just found a way under the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack.

"How should I know?" George asked, "I don't have the 'brain connection' with her!"

"Oh, right..."

~Where are you?~

*Top floor bedroom. Hurry!*

"Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

~Angel's POV~

I had been sitting there for ages, or that's what it felt like.

When are they going to get here?

I heard the front door open and slam shut.

I hope that's them, and not Malfoy.

"Angel!" I heard Fred, but didn't see him, since I couldn't move my head. (Paralyzed, remember?)

"Why isn't she getting up?" George asked.

I was propped up against the other side of the bed, so they only saw the top portion of my head and hair.

*I can't move... remember!*

"Oh, right." Fred said, "She's paralyzed, remember?"

"Too bad we didn't learn the counter-curse." George replied.

*But I did. It's the way you counter-curse everything! Non!*

"Umm... _Non?_" Fred muttered, waving his wand all over the place.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"Trying what she said. The counter-curse for almost everything. It's non, or something."

"Try saying it like this. _Non_." George said, and waved his wand like he was supposed to.

"THANK YOU George." I yelled.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!?" Fred asked.

"The right way." George replied.

"Hey, can I get some help over here?" I asked.

They both started walking towards me.

"NOT MALE HELP!" I yelled.

They backed up, "Then how are we supposed to help?"

"Go get Andrea!" I yelled back.

* * *

After they left, I tried to stand up. Splitting pain in one of my legs and my head. A whole other kind of pain set in when I sat back down.

I screamed.

People in the town below probably thought it was the ghosts re-enacting their deaths.

I thought about that. I sounded pretty convincing.

"Angel? What happened?" Andrea yelled as she rushed in.

"Did they not tell you?"

"Well, Fred tried, but George hadn't known yet, and, you know how that is." She said.

"Are they fighting?" I asked.

"Always will be." she replied.

"Well, Draco had asked me to come to Hogsmeade with him, and then I said what if I don't want to, and he said, well, your sister will have to take your place. And now I completely understand what he meant, cuz LOOK AT ME!" I yelled the last part.

"You mean he..." She looked at me.

"Why else would I be sitting in the Shrieking Shack, NAKED, and in pain?" I said.

"We've got to get you dressed and back to Hogwarts. Unless you'd rather we take you to St. Mungo's?"

"Hogwarts it is." I said, "St. Mungo's will have to call in the parents."


	8. Chapter 8

When we FINALLY got me to Madame Pomfrey's Hospital Wing, the guys were worried, and Andrea had tried to explain the whole ordeal, but wasn't doing so well.

Well, Madame Pomfrey asked what had happened, and Fred said, "Draco Malfoy raped her."

Well, I bet you can guess how Madame Pomfrey took that news.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's if that is what happened." she said.

"I don't want to go there!" I said, "They'll get my parents, and I don't want to tell them about this!"

"I will tell them about this, and you can go to St. Mungo's, okay?" Andrea said.

"Alright." I said, sadly, "Take me away."

* * *

My parents were surprised that the school could let something like this happen.

"How well is your school monitered?" my dad asked. The police side of him coming out.

"Dad, it's a school of MAGIC, not law enforcement!" I said.

"Right. Sorry." he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Upset, angry..."

"He meant how much pain are you in, dear?" the nurse said.

"Oh. Well, Madame Pomfrey gave me some kind of pain medicine, and for the moment, I'm fine." I said.

"Alright then, you'll need to come back in a few weeks. We'll set the appointment date, and send an owl straight to the school. Is that alright?"

"Okay." I said.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore announced at dinner that day that 50 points would be taken from Slytherin, and given to Gryffindor. A lot of people were confused about that. The Slytherin table was the loudest of all of us.

"Why are WE getting punished for something, if we can't know what it is?"

"And why is GRYFFINDOR getting OUR points?"

Well, the few people that knew about it were completely silent. We continued with dinner in the midst of all this madness. I wasn't about to look over at Draco Malfoy, because he was probably going to blame it all on me anyway.

* * *

I sent my owl, Persephone, over to Fred later that night, with a note.

_Why did he have to do that so soon? Couldn't it have waited? Did you hear how angry the Slytherins were? If they find out it's my fault, I'll be dead!_ _~Angel_

_I wasn't your fault that Malfoy did what he did. They deserve to get ALL of their points taken away, and split up amongst us good houses. ~Fred_

_Yeah... I guess you're right. ~Angel_

_Of course I am... I'm FRED! Haha. I think Sephy's getting a little tired. Talk to you at breakfast! ~Fred_

Then I sent a few to Draco, with another owl. One that belongs to the school.

_If anything happens to Angel, you will be in some DEEP trouble._

_Who is this? ~Draco_

_None of your slimy, Slytherin business._

_Let me guess, one of the Weasley Freaks?_

_Nope. And they aren't freaks._

_That proves who you are. I'll get you later. ~Draco_

Now what did he mean by that?


	9. Chapter 9

Soon after, I found out EXACTLY what Draco meant.

When I'd end up anywhere near him with Fred and George, he'd glare at them both, but not even look at me. He's plotting something. But what?

"So, you told him what?" Fred asked, when I told him WHY Draco was doing that.

"Well, I said, _If anything happens to Angel, you'll be in some DEEP trouble._ And then he said, _Who is this?_ And I said, _None of your slimy Slytherin business._"

"Nice one." George said.

"Thanks." I said, "And then he said, _Let me guess, one of the Weasley freaks?_ And I said, _Nope. And they aren't freaks_. And then he said, _That just proves who you are. I'll get you later._"

"And that meant?" Fred asked.

"That's why I'm TELLING you this." I said, exhasperated. "I don't KNOW! But I know that it involves you guys and him plotting."

"Never a good mix." George said.

* * *

Well, news from St. Mungo's. No terrible injuries, but even worse.

"You're WHAT?!!?" Fred, George, and Andrea all yelled.

"Huzzah!" I said sarcastically, "A teenage mother is EXACTLY what I've always wanted to be."

"Well..." Andrea said, "Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" I said, angry, "I'm only a fifth year. FIFTEEN and pregnant."

"Well," she said, "We could always say it's Fred's."

"How does THAT help her case?" Fred asked.

"Well..." George started, "Hmm... You're right. It just makes her look a tad bit like Pansy."

"A whore?" I said, "Just great. You better not tell anybody that."

* * *

We found out the specific date of the birth. Eww...

It'll be during the summer. But I'll either be dropping out to take care of him/her, or he/she'll be left with mum during school.

Terrible, terrible choices.

"You should just drop out." Fred said, "George and I might just do that. To further our prank business though."

"No." I said, "You guys need to finish school."

"What'll you do without us though?" George said, looking cute. "You need us to help!"

"I'll drop out." I said, "Mum'll teach me everything else I need to know about magic."

* * *

"Absolutely NOT, Angel." mum said, "You will NOT drop out."

"But what else can I do?" I asked, close to tears, "Mum, I'm 15, pregnant, and... I know everything I need to know for now. After the baby gets a bit older. Like a year or so, I'm sure Dumbledore'll allow me back into school, and then I'll finish my education. How about that?"

Mum was quiet for awhile. I thought she had hung up on me for a moment. "Fine." she said, "You'll finish out this year, and then come home. You'll stay here, and then when you go back to school, I'll take care of the baby."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, it's a girl. If anything could change this situation from bad to good, it's this.

"Are you happy now?" Andrea asked me, "I thought you were going to KILL Malfoy a week ago."

"Oh, I am." I said, "I'm just a bit perkier today... who knows why."

"I know why." Fred said in a very sing-song-y voice. "It's because ---"

"NO!!" I interrupted, "If you REALLY know, there shall be no telling, okay?"

~It's because of ME isn't it?~ I heard Fred in my head.

*Maybe...*

~Psh, I know why, and it has NOTHING to do with me.~ he replied.

*Okay, what is it then?*

~It's cuz you're just SO happy that you get to drop out before me and George.~

"IT TOTALLY IS NOT!" I yelled, "It has nothing to do with dropping out!"

"You're dropping out?" Andrea asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I'm finishing out this year, staying out for a year, and then coming back." I said, "I'm NOT dropping out."

* * *

"I didn't mean to make you mad, Angel." Fred said later on.

We were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room... pretty much alone.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table in the corner studying a Potion's book, just to be sure that Ron understood everything so he wouldn't fail their test the next day.

"I'm not mad." I said, softly, "It's all of this just now hitting me. I'm 15 years old, in my 5th year at Hogwarts, pregnant by some jerk, and, sometime this summer, going to have a daughter. It's crazy."

"Wait a minute," Fred said, "You're happy cuz it's a girl, right?"

"Yeah, kinda." I said, "Why?"

"No reason." he replied, "I'm just going to help you raise her to be the best Weasley she can be."

I looked at him like he had just grown a second face. "What makes you think I want her to be a Weasley?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked, "We Weasleys are pretty amazing."

"Amazingly weird." I said, "Who says YOU get to be the dad?"

"I just appointed myself into that position." he said, "I could see us together about 20 years from now. Plus 5 kids of course."

"Woah there, Fred," I said, "I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves there."

"You're right." he said, getting much much closer than needed, looking directly into my eyes, practically nose to nose, whispering, "All I need is you."

* * *

"Woah, seriously?" Andrea asked, "He said THAT?!?"

"Well, he also said that he could see us in 20 years with 5 more kids." I said, laughing a bit, "But then, he did say he was going to raise this one."

"Wow." Andrea said, "You've already got him to say he needs you."

"Not on purpose." I said, "Just get some random enemy of George's to get YOU pregnant, and he'll be all over you in a second."

We laughed for a bit, and then went to bed. I woke up a few hours later, feeling very sick.

"Andrea." I said, "Wake up!"

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, half into her pillow, "I'm asleep."

"Now I understand why people say it's tough being pregnant." I said, "The sickness is killing me."

* * *

I didn't go to any of my classes the next day. Fred came to visit sometime around lunch. He brought some of my favorite foods with him.

"I brought you some lunch." he said, "Andrea told me you were sick, and needed some company. So, I'm skipping the rest of my classes today, and staying right here with you."

He sat down on the edge of my bed, sat the food on the small table next to me, and started talking.

"So, I was thinking about names for the baby." he started, "What do you think of Ophelia?"

"You were thinking about names for my baby?" I asked.

"OUR baby." he corrected, "And yes. If not Ophelia, then how about Raine?"

"Woah, woah, woah..." I said, "OUR baby? Since when is she yours?"

"Since we talked last night, remember?" he asked, "I'm taking on full responsibility as her father."

He was starting to freak me out a bit... but, as long as he was bringing food with him, I was happy.

"Fine," I said, "You can be her dad, until I decide whether or not I should marry her REAL father..."

I shuddered at the thought. Marry Malfoy? No way.

"I will not allow you to do that." Fred said, he took my free hand (I was eating an apple at the time, and needed the other one) in his, "I need to talk to my parents about this, and yours too, but, Angel... Will you marry me... in about a year?"

I was totally and completely speechless. *Fred just asked me to marry him.* I thought to myself.

I could just about hear Andrea yelling "WHAT!?!?" in the middle of lunch.

A few minutes later, I had two more guests in my room. Andrea HAD yelled, and ran up, George following close behind her.

Andrea wanted to know exactly what we had been talking about. Immediately. And George just wanted to know what was wrong with Andrea.

*Looks like you've got him now.*

~Just shut up and explain.~

"Okay, I will." I said, "If you would allow me to finish my lunch, and you all go back to class, YES you too, Fred, I'll explain everything later."

There was no luck there. Everyone stuck around. Fred was still sitting on my bed, Andrea was standing right next to my face talking 20 miles a minute, and George had sat down on Andrea's bed, and had found her diary, stuck under her mattress, and started reading.

"Fred was talking about names for the baby, started telling me that he was taking full responsibility as her dad, and then asked me to marry him, that's all!" I said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Fred, is this ALL you guys were talking about?"

"Yes." he replied, "I am taking on full responsibility as Angel's baby's father. That includes marrying Angel, right?"

"Well, sure..." she said, "I guess..."

"You had WHAT KIND OF DREAM about me?!?" George yelled, throwing her diary on the bed, jumping off of it, and scrambling over to me. "Tell me she was kidding. Please?"

"I'm sure she was... not..." I said.

"You were READING my DIARY!?!" she yelled. "You are DEAD!"

They both ran out of the room, and I heard her sad attempts at trying to get up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "You tell me how to get up these stairs, or I'll get you the next time you come down them!"

"You were going to get me anyway!" George whined.

"Aren't they adorable?" Fred asked.

I jumped off the bed and ran into our bathroom. I HATE being pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometimes I just wish that this baby would just be born or something. She's REALLY getting on my last nerves... sucking out all of my energy, eating all of my food, making me sick all the time. UGH!

"I'm never getting pregnant again." I said, to the general public in the room (which was pretty much just me, Andrea, George, and Fred).

"But, what about Lancelot, Ophelia, Nessa, and Frederick Jr.?" Fred asked, "Without you becoming pregnant, none of them will ever exist!!"

"Now, 1. since when do you have names for our other 4 kids? 2. who says I'm going to get pregnant after we get married? and 3. IF I do, they will NOT have silly names like that." I said.

George and Andrea were getting a kick out of us having our first fight as an engaged couple. They just sat there and watched us go back and forth like a tennis game.

"5 galleons that Angel wins." Andrea whispered to George.

"I heard that." I said, "No betting in my room."

A few minutes later, I heard George say "I'll match your 5 galleons, and raise you 3 sickles on Fred."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BETTING!?!" I yelled.

They looked at me like I had shot one of them.

"We were just trying to make your first fight interesting." Andrea said.

Fred piped up with "Put me down for matching the 5 galleons and 3 sickles, and raising 7 knuts on Angel."

"I thought we were in the middle of something!" I yelled at him, "You know what, I'm leaving, and I'm taking my un-named child with me."

* * *

A few minutes later, I found myself considering running into the Forbidden Forest... almost midnight, and I was about to risk my life as well as my unborn child's with a centaur attack. I think being pregnant makes me crazy.

"Well, it's now or never." I said, and I started into the woods.

It was a rather frightening experience. 1. walking through the Forbidden Forest, 2. the creepy centaurs, 3. the creepy huge spider, 4. you-know-who still being around.

For a moment, I thought I heard someone following me, so I stopped for a minute, and listened. Nothing. So I continued. I heard it again, only closer to me. I was getting pretty freaked. So I didn't stop, but I sped up. They sped up as well. I broke out in a run. The fact that I was in the Forbidden Forest wasn't enough for the creeps out there, they just had to follow me.

Suddenly, I blacked out. I guess using so much of my energy while the baby was using it as well wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, a small ray of sunshine on my face. It was the next morning apparently. I looked around before I got up. A medium-sized orange dog was sitting next to me, looking deep into the woods, focused.

I sat up slowly, trying not to scare it. It had probably sat there all night and tried to protect me. I reached out my hand slowly, and patted him on the head.

The dog turned around, and looked at me with its big, brown eyes, stood up, and started to walk away. A few steps away, and I realised that he wanted me to follow him. I stood up, and started after him.

He took me to the edge of the woods, and then disappeared into the bushes outside the woods.

*He must live in the forest somewhere.* I thought. Stared after him for a minute, and then started walking toward the castle.

Once inside, I walked up to my room, laid down on my bed, and slept through all classes and meals. I'm guessing that Fred came in to see me during lunch, but didn't want to wake me. I found a note on my table.

_Angel, _

_I'm so sorry that we upset you. It was all in good fun. _

_I'm glad you decided to come back. _

_I missed you the whole hour you were gone._

_Fred_

I could've sworn that I was gone longer than an hour. Maybe he just wrote that so Andrea wouldn't worry that I was gone all night. *I'll have to talk to him later.*

* * *

"Fred." I said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." he said, walking over to me. We sat down on a bench in the hall, "What do you need?"

"How long was I gone yesterday?" I asked.

"A while." he said, "It seemed like forever. Why?"

"Well." I started, "I was gone MUCH longer than an hour." I told him all about everything that had happened. The person following me, the dog, waking up in the forest, everything.

"Well," he said, "It sounds like the dog was following you. To protect you. Maybe he knows what all could happen out there, and just wanted to help."

"Maybe." I said, "But, why did he stay?"

"To protect you." he said, "You were vulnerable. You sleeping out there was kind of risky."

"I wasn't sleeping, I FAINTED!" I said, "I was so stressed, that I guess my body just wanted me to cool it, and just stopped for a minute."

Fred scooted closer, "Well, I'm glad SOMEONE followed you. Or maybe you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Thanks." I said, "Guilt-trip me for running off."


	12. Chapter 12

A few months later, some noticable changes were happening. I was getting bigger. I could pass for getting fat for about a month, but what would I do after that?

"Woah," Malfoy said, "Tucking it in, aren't you, Moore?" with his famous (annoying) smirk.

"Only because of you, Malfoy." I said, not noticing my HUGE mistake in saying that until later.

I'm sure he was a bit confused after that. Stupid git.

When I was talking to Fred later on, I REALLY noticed some changes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I started crying (I don't cry) "I'm... just.... really... upset!" I said, between sobs, "Everyone's going to know! And then... then...."

"It's okay, Angel." he said, putting his arm around me, "They might find out about you, but nobody'll even THINK about who the father is."

"And WHY wouldn't they!" I started yelling, "How ELSE would I be having a baby!?!"

The mood swings are killing me... along with the morning sickness, energy loss, and hunger.

* * *

In potions class later that day, I made a small mistake with the mandrake roots.

"So impudent." Snape had said, "You were SUPPOSED to cut them into one-inch pieces, not three-inch. Can you not READ?"

I started crying right there, "I'm sorry, professor." between sniffles, "I'll try to fix it."

"Are you crying!?" he said, rather loudly, "40 points from Gryffindor. I will NOT have that kind of behavior in my classroom."

* * *

"He shouldn't have taken that many points." Andrea said, "I'm sure Dumbledore told all of the professors about your condition. Why is he still acting like that?"

"Because he likes torturing me." I said, sobbing, "I'm sorry for getting emotional like that."

"It's not your fault." she said, "I think I'm going to do that in the next class, and just see what he does about it."

"It was completely rude." Fred said, "You're going to have a baby that hates him. No question about it."

* * *

A few months later, more and more people started noticing my rather large stomach.

"Wow." one Slytherin girl said, "She's REALLY letting herself go. Just look at her. She's such a cow."

Another said, "What is wrong with her? She should REALLY try to look better."

One sympathized, "Maybe something happened to one of her parents. Her sister seems fine. That MUST be it."

I thanked the last one for caring. She gave me a small smile that told me she knew what I was going through. How she knew, I'd never know, but I did go to her when the Slytherins were bothering me.

* * *

As it turns out, the Slytherin's name was Kaida. I must've talked to her for hours every day.

She knew what was going on because it happened to her. She's a seventh year, and was a fifth year at the time. I guess I never paid much attention to the gossip back then. She told me all about what would happen the next few times I went to St. Mungo's.

I told her that I was considering naming my daughter after her, because she was the only person that offered a kind word to me.

"Thank you." she said, "I'd be honored if you did."

"No, thank you." I replied, "You're being so kind. I figured all Slytherins were the same. Evil, uncaring jerks. But obviously, there have to be SOME nice ones. You are."

* * *

"So, I'm figuring out the baby's name." I told Andrea, George, and Fred, "What do you think of Kaida Electra?"

"I like Kaida." Andrea said, "What does it mean?"

"Little dragon." I replied.

"Cute." George said, "Why Electra?"

"Yeah," Fred said, "Why not Azura? Or Midori?"

"Yeah!" George said, "What do those even mean?"

"Sky blue, and green." he replied.

"Those are cute, but why not something NOT WEIRD!?!" Andrea said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Capri." she said, "Or Graziella?"

"Kaida Capri?" George said.

"Kaida Graziella?" Fred said.

"I don't see it." they both said, shaking their heads.

We laughed a bit at them being all twin-ish for once. It was weird seeing them do that. Fred was always worried about me, and George was usually hanging on Andrea's every word. Seeing them agreeing on something was kinda cool.

"What about Kaida Juliet?" I asked.

"That's brilliant!" Fred and George said.

"I like that." Andrea said.

So it was decided, unanimously, that my daughter's name would be Kaida Juliet. Beautiful.

* * *

I talked to Slytherin Kaida later on and told her that we were using her name. She LOVED it.

"My middle name is Midori." she said.

"Seriously?" I asked, "That was one of the middle names that Fred tried to convince us to use."

We laughed for a bit. And talked a bit more. I decided that, should anything happen to me, failing Fred, my daughter would go to her.

"So, I'm her godmother?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, "We haven't found the perfect godfather, or backup godparents, but I'll let you know when we do."


	13. Chapter 13

Well, Kaida Juliet was born on my birthday, June 12th. She's a bit smaller than I imagined she'd be, but she's still gorgeous. Fred was amazed. He wasn't there the ENTIRE time, but he was there before I went into labor, and then was allowed back in after Kaida was born.

"Oh my god." he said, as soon as he walked in, "She's gorgeous."

"Of course she is," George said, "Look at her mom."

"Thanks George." I said, rolling over, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit. I'm really tired."

"Well, you have a good nap." Andrea said, "I'll make sure they don't destroy Kaida before you wake up."

I slept for maybe three minutes before she started crying. I woke up to Fred looking at her like she was broken, George looking very confused, and Andrea trying to get her from Fred.

"Gimme." I said. I was NOT about to waste energy forming complete sentences.

She was just a bit frustrated, and calmed down as soon as Fred handed her to me. She knew who her mommy was. I could just feel Fred looking envious at my power over this tiny being. He wanted her to love him too.

"You just have to let her get used to you, Fred." I said, "She loves me more, because she already knows me."

"Okay." Fred said, "But she better not love Malfoy."

* * *

Kaida grew so quickly. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm guessing Malfoy's genes had something to do with the blonde hair, as I have red hair. Fred took one look at her, and said, "That's Malfoy's hair."

"Yes, but it's much cuter on her." I said, "Here, hold her for a minute. I really have to pee."

I went to the bathroom for two minutes, and when I came back, she was sitting on Fred's lap, almost like she was a doll instead of a person, just sitting. Fred was just talking.

"And, when we were in our second year, she helped me prank the professors." he was saying, "I think you'll like a few of them... if they're still there when you go."

"Fred Weasley," I said, "What in the world are you telling my daughter?"

"Everything about you." he said, looking up at me, "From your favorite color, right down to the time you ran away from me."

"Which time?" I asked, coyly, "The time when Andrea said I loved you, or the time I ran off with her?"

"Both." he said, "And I didn't really enjoy either."

"Why?" I asked, "You followed me both times."

"Yeah, but only because..." he started, "Wait... how did you know..."

"Only a Weasley animagus would be that shade of orange." I said, "I realised it when you were telling me why the dog followed me."

He looked at me as if he was looking at a totally different person. A person he truly loved.

"You know what." he said, "I think I'm in love with you."

"You know what." I said, "I already knew that too."

Kaida piped up with a giggle, which got both of us laughing. My little girl is really what brought us together.

* * *

Eventually, Kaida's hair started turning to a light brownish color. The Slytherin Kaida told me that she'd probably end up with my red hair. Though she does have the Malfoy nose, nobody will ever notice if she has red hair.

"She's beautiful." Kaida said, "I'm so greatful that you named her after me."

"She's pretty great." I said, "I'm glad I made you her godmother."

We talked for a bit, and Kaida handed me a box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just open it." she replied.

I opened the box, only to see a book. I flipped through it, and it was all empty.

"It's to make Kaida's baby book." she said, "I couldn't find one that didn't have silly designs all over it, so I just got a plain book."

* * *

Fred helped me get everything organized for Kaida's baby book. All the best moments were put in. Her first laugh, her first word (which happened to be "daddy"), and her first smile. We planned on getting a camera to take pictures of her to go in later.

My mom helped pick out some of the most beautiful outfits I've ever seen. They were quite expensive, but she wanted to spoil her first grandchild, even if she wasn't on purpose.

Andrea is so jealous. "Why couldn't it have been me?" she asked, "I think I should be the one at home with a baby. School's going to be terrible."

She just wants the attention. She's gotten to be quite the attention-hog recently.

George just wants to be around Kaida all the time. She makes him so happy. It's adorable. It's almost as if HE wants to be her dad too. Wouldn't that be weird. Two of the Weasleys fighting over me and my baby.

Oh my god. It just hit me. That's what's going on. He's settling for Andrea because he can't have me. I totally get it now. Man, why couldn't he just like her because she's her? Oh yeah... because she wants to be the center of attention all the time, and he hates attention being directly on him. Hmm... Awkward...


	14. Chapter 14

I've decided that having a daughter named Kaida, and a friend named Kaida is just too hectic. So, my baby is now called Juliet, or just Julie. That way, we won't get confused.

"Julie is so pretty today." George told Julie, "She's just beautiful."

"Wow." Andrea said, "The attention he pays to that baby totally out-weighs the attention he's paid to me recently."

Here comes the jealousy again.

"I think I see a little green monster." mom said, "Are you jealous of Juliet, Andrea?"

Andrea looked at mom as if lazers would shoot out of her eyes. If they had, mom's head would've been on the ground, full of holes, instead of where it was, on her neck, where it's supposed to be.

"No." she said, angrily, and walked out of the room, mumbling, "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

Julie cries so much when Fred and George aren't over. She can even tell the difference between them. She likes Fred more. Whenever they walk up to her, she crawls toward Fred. George has probably noticed this by now.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" he asked me, while watching Fred play with her.

"No." I said, hugging him from behind, "She just likes Fred more. He was the first guy to hold her. Usually, that right is reserved for the father of the child."

"So, are you going to marry him?" George asked, "I just want to be prepared."

"For...?"

"The disappointment." he replied.

"So, it's true, is it?" I asked, "You really do like me."

George sat for a minute, staring at Julie. I was beginning to think that I had it all wrong. Finally he said, "Yes. I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "You've loved Fred since we were just kids. And I knew that Andrea liked me."

He sat for a minute and thought. "I really tried to like her." he said, "I really did. I just... I can't get over you."

"George, you're going to have to eventually." I said, "I'm pretty sure I'm marrying Fred. I'm really sorry."

* * *

When everyone went back to school, I as extremely bored. I played with Julie, and usually napped with her too. Watching a little girl is really hard. Her schedule is crazy too. I wake up at 2AM now, just because that's when she's decided that morning should start. I end up going to bed around 12AM because she won't stop crying until then. We nap for at least 3 hours at 9AM, 12PM, and 6PM. Feeding hours are even crazier.

Fred comes to visit. Most of the time, he's alone. Andrea hates me for all the attention given to the baby, and George's still upset about me deciding to marry Fred.

The wedding is planned for December 24th. Just before Julie's first Christmas. And we're all totally excited about that.

All the planning for the wedding is hectic. Mom's decided that it has to be DONE by October, or we fail as wedding planners. We've got my dress, Julie's dress, Fred's suit, and the decorations finished. Now all we need are invitations and a place to have it and we're almost finished.

* * *

The wedding finally comes, and everyone's excited except George and Andrea. The wedding goes great, and our honeymoon is postponed until we graduate. Mom doesn't want any "shenenigans" before then.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think I know the real reason Malfoy did this." Harry had marched into my room, followed by Ron and Hermione. "His dad's controlling most of the people in the wizarding world for some unknown reason, so Draco can do whatever he wants for the moment."

"And when did you realize this," I asked, handing the baby over to Fred.

Harry looked a little embarrassed, so he shoved Hermione forward.

"He figured it out sometime before Juliet was born," she said. "We didn't want to worry you with it, so we're telling you now."

I sighed. "Well, thanks, Harry. I really didn't need to be worrying over that." I turned to Hermione. "Any ideas why Lucius might be controlling everyone, and who exactly he's controlling?"

"Well, Draco didn't get into too much trouble when..." Ron blushed a bit, but continued, "so, we think Dumbledore and some of the professors, the Minister of Magic, and possibly some of the parents of the students."

"We need to find out which professors aren't being controlled," I said. "We can recruit them to help us."

Harry looked confused. "Help us with what?"

"We're taking down the Malfoys," I said. "One more thing, though. WHY are they controlling some of the most influential people in the wizarding world?"

Hermione was hit with an idea. "They're trying to resurrect Voldemort!"

Everyone looked over at her. We were confused.

"Okay, you know that I'm in the library ALL the time, so I've read nearly EVERY book in there," she said. "Even the ones in the Restricted Section,"

I was impressed. "Hermione snuck into the Restricted Section?"

"Yes," she said, obviously a little embarrassed. "Well, I learned something from reading those restricted books. Voldemort has split his soul into pieces, and hid them. Every time he is destroyed, his followers find one of the pieces, and resurrect him." She looked over at me. "They're using you being raped as a distraction. They're going to resurrect Voldemort again."

Ron hugged Hermione. "You're BRILLIANT!"

"Well, it's good that we found out why, but we still need to find out who we have on our side," I said. "Hermione, are there any spells to counter the Imperius Curse?"

"I can find one," she said. "Give me a few hours in the Library, and I'll have your answer." Smiling, she turned to Harry. "Can I borrow the Invisibility Cloak one more time?"

Harry laughed. "So THAT'S where it's been disappearing to," he said. "Sure."

"Now, to plan our revenge on the Malfoys," Fred said, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry for kinda losing interest in the story for a while, you guys. I got past the hardest part, figuring out how the Malfoys kept Draco from getting into HUGE trouble, but I kinda forgot where I wanted to go from there. So, right now, I'm just making it up as I go along. Bear with me, it's gonna get pretty rocky. =P **

**Also, forget about the timeline that was going on before. Sorry, it's going to be really confusing, but here's how it plays out, Angel and Andrea were in 6****th**** year (same as Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione) when the rape happened. Now, they're all about to go into their 7****th**** year. Obviously, this is not in the same universe as the books. Continue reading!**

"Our revenge on the Malfoys should be swift and merciless," I said, while patting Julie softly on the back. "They deserve anything and everything we can throw at them. But, should we cause some kind of diversion, like they did?"

"How exactly would we do that," Fred asked. "I mean, it's not like we can accidentally get Draco pregnant."

The entire room shared a little giggle about that. We all just sat around for a long while, silently thinking. The only kind of plans that were popping into my head were ones that might get us all into really big trouble.

Harry was the next person to speak. "You know, since we know You-Know-Who hid the seven pieces of his soul, maybe we can just go out, find them, and destroy them. How hard could it be?"

Hermione scoffed. "How hard could it be? Harry, have you ever studied any type of dark magic?" She flipped open a book, and showed him exactly what she had been reading. "Horcruxes, or the split off pieces of a soul, are extremely hard to find, because they're hidden inside objects. They're also extremely hard to destroy. You have to have some REALLY strong weapon to use against them."

"Like the Sword of Gryffindor," Ron suggested. "That's a really strong weapon."

"Basilisk venom's pretty dangerous too," George said. "Maybe that could play some part in this?"

We all tossed up ideas for things we could use to destroy Voldemort's soul with. After we made a huge list, I decided to turn the subject back to the Malfoys.

"Now, since we've figured out what they're trying to do, and how to stop You-Know-Who from coming back, what are we going to do about the Malfoys?" I handed Julie off to Fred. "I mean, it's not like we can just storm into their house, take them all hostage, and demand that they stop influencing the most important people in the wizarding world or anything! We have to be realistic about this."

Andrea tugged on my sleeve, and I realized that she hadn't said anything nearly all day.

"I think I might have an idea," she said softly.


End file.
